


A Brief Study of Earthly Functions

by Inappropriateggplant



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Crying, First Kiss, First Orgasm, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lovesick Crowley, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oblivious Aziraphale, Phone Sex, Pillow Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Crowley, Praise Kink, Romantic Tension, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Someone please help Crowley, Voice Kink, kind of, lil bit of food porn, sad wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inappropriateggplant/pseuds/Inappropriateggplant
Summary: Aziraphale accidentally stumbles upon his first orgasm, and Crowley is more than happy to help him understand what's going on.I couldn't help but write this after readingThis ask
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 58
Kudos: 313





	1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of night when Crowley heard his phone rattle against his nightstand, the vibration hitting his eardrums with a bang. He sat up, struggling to see anything in the near-pitch black of his room, squinting down at the screen as he fumbled to press answer.

"...Angel? What're you callin' fr...ss'almost 3 intha mornig-" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he listened to a long silence.

"C-Crowley...I feel strange." came his voice, strangely high and breathy. The demon sat up straighter, feeling tension pull at his muscles. "I think...I think I've broken something. My body feels all wrong."

"Wot? What'ssstha about broken stufff..." he yawned in his elbow, shaking his head to clear his brain of some fog. "Wait, r'you'n some kind of troufffble or something?"

"I don't know-ah! Oh dear, I-it's getting worse." his tone was changing, getting more helpless somehow. Crowley blinked, feeling little spikes of dread run down his back. "I don't know what's happen-hhg!"

"Angel?!" he said sharply, stumbling to unravel himself from sheets. "What's wrong? Are you okay? What's going on?" There was another silence, dragging on for a good few seconds before he heard more panting, groaning into the microphone. "Speak to me! Is someone trying to hurt you?" Aziraphale let out a string of whimpers, huffing against his ear.

"Crowley!" he finally cried, the call dropping into static. The demon snapped his fingers, appearing in the angel's store and looked around frantically, eyes wide with panic. The place looked practically vacant, aside from a dim light that pooled out of Aziraphale's study. He ran towards it, fully prepared to tear into any bastard that had the half-baked idea to threaten his friend of all people. 

"Angel! I'm here, where are yo-" he stopped, mouth immediately going dry as his eyes caught the sight of Aziraphale, who was laying languidly on his armchair, one hand grazing over a phone and the other loosely cupped around a pink and dripping cock. He was looking to the side in a daze, mouth slack and breathing deeply, seemingly unaware of the presence. The demon stumbled back into the wall, wrenching his eyes away from the obscene image, pressing a hand over his mouth to suppress a choking noise that bubbled its way up his throat. 

"A-a-angel-what-why're you-" he stammered, unable to piece a sentence together.

"Oh...I'm sor-sorry, my dear." he breathed from his place, nestled in cushions. He smiled pleasantly at him, trying weakly to straighten himself up, as if this was only a minor inconvenience in front of company. "I didn't mean to worry you, I just thought...there's...there's something wrong with my body. I was just doing a little tweaking around with this vessel and I started feeling so strange. So I called you and-and this came out." he muttered, pointing to a thin trail of spend on his vest, looking down curiously. "I think I must've broken this form of mine. Humans aren't supposed to produce...what is this...cream? Cream comes from milk, and milk comes from cows and- well, I suppose many mammals now that I think about it, but I'm most certainly not one of them."

Crowley's mind had gone blank, quickly grabbing a book from the floor to cover his gaze; his eyes couldn't be trusted right now. He'd never been this close to discorporation before, at least not from sheer embarrassment, and had to suck in a few harsh breaths to contain any amount of sense. His heart banged within his chest, only more so as he heard the angel speak.

"That's-that's not cream." he stuttered, feeling a burning heat crawling all the way up his spine to his head. There was a curling tingle seeping around his fingers, an itch that begged him to touch, to feel, to take, and for a moment he felt compelled to break his own knuckles to keep them obedient. An erection had sprung up under his trousers, and he used a small miracle just to reign it back into control, cursing under his breath.

"Then what is it? Do you know?" he asked hopefully, titling his head. "It's a strange time to be reading. You could've just asked to borrow that book; you can take it for a while if you like." Crowley winced, setting it on a nearby desk and biting his lip as he looked back. He was determined to look at the angel's eyes. If only his eyes weren't looking at him like that, all anxious and trustful of him.

"It's- angel, you- you know how humans...reproduce by now, don't you?" he finally spoke, catching his gaze before it slid any lower. 

"Oh, yes! That still doesn't explain this, though."

"You're telling me you've been on Earth this entire time and you've never-you've-you don't know what a fucking orgasm is?!" he spat, mentally kicking himself for raising his voice so much. Aziraphale didn't know any better. How didn't know how he looked, how he sounded. 

"Ah...I've heard the term, yes, but I never really looked into it. Is that what this stuff is?"

"No, it's the...result. Of one. You- you just came." he felt so incredibly dirty while saying something that should be casual enough to his own ears, hearing enough sexual talk from humans even in the most innocent of conversations, not even to mention the rest of Hell. He wondered if he should wash out his mouth with soap later, scold himself for talking about such things in front of a pure being like him.

"Came? Came where? I've only been in my store all evening." Oh that naive bastard. That innocent, utterly bewitching bastard. 

"No, it's what it's called. A slang term, anyway." Look, I should leave you to it, let you deal with this in privacy. That's what he should've said. He didn't. He looked, he looked down at the angel, who was spread out like a fucking Baroque painting, legs far apart and his hand still resting around his effort. He kept looking. "You're telling me you've never once tried this before?"

"Well, yes. I've never thought to...I didn't know I could. I just created this yesterday and was curious of if it had any sort of function." he mumbled, prodding at the cock in his hand. "It seems it does. Oh Crowley, it was terrifying."

"Terrifying? What, what was scary about it?" he said, subconsciously inching closer. 

"Well, it started out fine. I was just trailing my fingers on it a little, not really paying much mind to it, but then...I started feeling really strange. That's when I called you, and it was soon after that I-what was it? Came, you said?"

"...Yes." he choked out, coughing into his elbow. The lighting of the place was dim, just a few lamps giving the study any kind of light. He could've been imagining things, but he could've sworn the place smelled different. Muskier, sweeter...no, he stopped himself there. That wasn't doing anything at all for his nerves. "Why would it scare you? It's the best part."

"Well, my body was practically moving by itself. I started feeling warm, sweating, and- I could hardly think. I felt like I was losing control of myself." The demon wanted to whimper at those words, so innocent of the sheer lust they could bring out. Crowley felt like he was being slowly and surely lured in, and was continuously drawing closer despite his every hesitance. "So...yes, that's why I called you. I thought I'd broken something, but if it's really as common as all that, I suppose I was just overreacting. I'm sorry for bothering you, making you come all this way out of worry."

"Sss'fine." he muttered, taking a few steps closer. He looked down at the angel, all flushed and doubtful. 

"I just can't seem to calm down, even now. My heart's racing, and-" he looked down at his groin, seeing his cock already stiffening once more. "-and I'm afraid it might happen again. What do I do, Crowley?" he seemed so anxious, so desperate, the demon thought it only logical to walk even closer. Just a little closer.

"It's nothing to worry about, just needs a little release." he murmured, now standing in front of him. "Why don't you give it another go? Now that you know what it is, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"What?! What if it happens again? What if I-"

"Isn't that kind of the point? Angel, it felt good didn't it?"

"Well...I don't...know. I was too nervous to pay attention to that, now that you mention it. Is it supposed to?"

"Of course. Why do you think humans won't shut up about it?" he whispered, pressing a hand down on one arm of the chair, beginning to hover over Aziraphale's shivering form. "Just try it again. If you don't try, you'll never know if you would've liked it, and if you don't, well, no harm done."

"...You're absolutely sure it's not dangerous?"

"Dang-angel, you're mistaking a little wanking for..." he trailed off, watching the angel hesitantly resume his hold over his cock, pressing his lips together with worry as he looked up at the demon for guidance, "-for something dangerous. It feels amazing, helps you relax and unwind. It's something you could easily get addicted to." He was aware his words were turning more into temptations than encouragement, and was not about to stop himself. "You'd want that feeling to last forever."

"I...I suppose I can try again..." he mumbled, cautiously giving it a quick pump and wincing. "Ah, is it supposed to hurt?"

"Wh-no! You're holding it too tightly." he said with mock exasperation, licking his lips as he realized he had an excuse to watch. "Gently. Let it build up slowly."

"It, um, wouldn't be completely out of the question to ask if you could perhaps...help me a little? Show me how?" His words were like a switch flicking off in the beast, all reason and shame gone from his mind. Right now there was only Aziraphale's voice, reeling him in.

"I don't see why not. We're friends, after all." Complete bullshit, he would've told himself a mere hour before, knowing full well this wasn't at all a casual exercise for friends to try out when the sun was down. "Why don't you stand up for a moment?" The angel nodded wonderingly, stepping to the side and Crowley took his place and patted the space in front of his open legs. "Just take a seat here in front of me, and I can show you what to do." The demon couldn't believe he was offering something so perverse, so corrupt, and more so that Aziraphale was accepting.

"You're so kind for helping me, my dear. I know you must have many other things to be doing right now." Oh, trust me angel, there's nothing else that I'd rather be doing.

Crowley felt little shivers and twitches coming from the angel in front of him, and paused to wrap his arms lightly around Aziraphale's torso. He'd discovered over the years that it was a quick and effective way to help the angel calm down- and well, it felt good. It was another excuse to touch him, make him happy. 

Aziraphale hummed happily, leaning his head back as he often did. The demon enjoyed pressing his hands into the cushy folds of stomach, getting a strong whiff of the angel's scent. The hairs on the back of his neck were damp, a thin sheen of sweat coating the entirety of his nape. He wanted to bite it.

A part of him wanted to curl up over his stomach and fall asleep just like that, like they had a few times throughout history. Not nearly enough.

"S'no problem. Just relax back and let me assist." he whispered, rubbing a hand over the angel's abdomen a few seconds before sliding down and around a thigh. He took the opportunity to squeeze into the tender flesh, imagining both the legs wrapped securely around his neck while he- no, no. He was getting way off track. Nothing else was being offered, and he was only there to help his friend learn how to properly pleasure himself. Imagine this, a demon teaching an angel to wank! He was sure Hell would be absolutely proud, but he was already feeling more corrupt by the second. 

No, they were just best friends, one giving the other a little lesson in Earthly pleasures. There was nothing wrong about this.

Nothing at all.

Dragging his hand closer and closer, he finally took the angel's hand and clasped it under his own, coaxing it onto the cock that was quickly hardening as the seconds passed. His hand relaxed on Aziraphale's, enjoying the soft warmth of it, wishing he could lace his fingers through the other's. He began slow strokes, thankful of the slippery finish that was still coating the shaft from earlier.

"Mg!" he gasped, jolting at the touch. 

"Shh...it's okay. Just relax, let everything happen as it does." he mumbled, rubbing a thumb gently over his head. The angel jerked out a nod, though his body was still tense. "Don't force anything, just feel. Tell me if I'm too fast or hard, I might do this differently out of habit."

"Y-you've done this too?" he said in a small voice, his other hand gripping onto the seat. 

"Demon, remember?" he chuckled, though he thought his lungs could explode at any second, heart pounding away like a broken machine. 

"What does it feel like for you?" he questioned softly, sinking deeper against his chest.

"A bit like falling- but in a good way. You stop giving a damn about how you look or sound, and you can only focus on how good everything feels." he muttered as he alternated between rubbing and squeezing, kneading into the shaft with clever fingers. "How's it feel for you?"

"I can hardly say...I'm feeling warmer, and-and there's a sort of pressure building up down there. Is that right?"

"You tell me. There's no right or wrong way to feel." He felt a spark of pride as he saw a bead of precum appear at the tip, and flicked a finger over to slick it over the entire head. 

"I suppose it does feel rather nice now that you mention it. If it's really-hm-nothing to be afraid of, then I can see the appeal. It is a pleasant sensation." he was talking like he'd just taken a bite of a cake and was trying to determine if he liked it or not. Crowley decided know was a good time to pick up the pace.

His hand sped up a bit, still staying relatively slow compared to how he might normally go about it, wanting to build things up long enough for the angel to accustom himself to everything. And he wanted to take his time, see how Aziraphale sounded, how his body reacted. He seemed to be enjoying the leisurely escalation anyway.

"Angel, why don't you imagine something you like? It can help a lot of the time."

"Something I like...oh, those truffles you gifted me the other day were absolutely divine."

"Yes, perfect. Now imagine you have one in his hand right now. What would you do?"

"Hm...well I'd simply put it in my mouth and taste it, per usual-" Crowley reach over to clasp the angel's other hand and lifted it up to his mouth as he spoke, pressing against his lips.

"You were saying?"

"...I'd...taste the...mm!" he mumbled as his own fingers slid between his lips, curiously looking behind him.

"Just imagine you're eating them right now, rolling a truffle over your tongue. That your fingers are a bourbon chocolate, coated with a nice dusting of espresso powder and salt. Perhaps another flavor if you'd prefer. Whatever sounds best to you right now." Aziraphale shook out a nod, hesitantly letting the digits slip inside. Crowley's hand started back up the endless pumping, and the angel, forgetting himself for a moment, let out a small gasp. His voice sounded muffled, and he diligently started suckling.

The demon tapped at the head, swirling his hand around in a circular motion, gradually picking up speed. Aziraphale was responding nicely, making muted sounds before his fingers, an occasional slurping noise spilling out as he struggled to keep them secure. Crowley was trying his best to stay calm, using miracle after miracle to make his body relax and not instinctively started grinding forward. He had a part to fulfill in this, and it wasn't to use Aziraphale like some kind of plaything. His own desires were nothing, nothing but a side-effect of being a corrupted creature. 

"How's it taste, hm? Is it rich and sweet, maybe creamy on the inside?" he whispered, his words sending puffs of air behind the angel's neck; he could even see the little hairs on his nape beginning to stand on end. "Does it taste good?" Aziraphale moaned in response, and the demon grabbed his knee to avoid bucking his hips forward.

"S'mm-so good-" came his nearly incomprehensible reply, looking back at Crowley with those eyes that he'd grown to know so well. The demon lost his patience right then, beginning to feverishly pump his hand, feeling the angel's cock getting hot and bubbling with more precum. His hand became slick with it as it dripped down on his palm, helping to smooth out the friction.

"How's it feel getting milked, hm?" he tried to tease, thinking it'd make Aziraphale look at him with disgust, like the disgusting creature he was; instead, there was only trust, desperation, the the smallest hint of a smile. 

" _Amazing_ , just like you said." he breathed, letting his fingers slip out in favor of grabbing the demon's waist, arching his back with a shuddering moan. "Please, my dear, just a little- _mmm_ -faster. I want to-I want to come." the last few words came out as a whisper, as if he'd just uttered some unforgivable curse. He might as well have, because it certainly sounded like one when it reached the demon's ears, hand working at a frantic pace to see Aziraphale through. "Ah-it's going to happen again! I-I can't stand it-please help me Crowley!" he wailed, shoving his hand into Crowley's hair and lurching forward. 

There was hardly enough warning when the angel tensed and cried out, the sound ringing through the store as he gushed into Crowley's palm, thrusting through his fingers in weak little shoves. He collapsed back against the demon's shoulder, panting hard and close to his ear. His limbs were lax and drooping, melting down against him like there wasn't a trace of strength left in his entire body.

Crowley couldn't think, feeling both a sense of euphoria and a shaky dread as he realized what he'd done. Maybe the angel would wake up the next morning and feel disgust at what he'd been enticed into doing, never look at him as a friend anymore; just a lowly demon who convinced him to sin. Right now, he just couldn't find it in himself to give a single damn. Let this be his one true act of evil if that was the case, to be the one to undo Aziraphale so entirely.

Aziraphale's mouth was slack, and the demon let his eyes drift down to those lips, amble and moist. He thought of how many times he'd watched them move over dinner, or when he spoke kind words that made his chest feel strange. They were so close and inviting, breathing out soft breaths that mingled with his own. He wondered if they'd ever been ravished. 

"I-I have to go." he grunted, softly shoving the angel aside and onto the sofa so that he could get away from the tempting presence. "See you later, angel."

"Crow-" he started, but the demon vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley heard loud construction work going on somewhere nearby and groaned into the open air, hitting his ears with his palms a few minutes before he remembered he'd been the one to start it a few days ago- much more to annoy people in the early morning hours than to actually fix the imperfections in the sidewalk. The workers kept finding their tools mysteriously misplaced, or make a very well-timed mistake and have to start all over. He used a miracle to send them all home at the same time with a sudden "emergency at home", which would end up being one false alarm after another. Endless inconvenience, a job well done.

He hadn't left his flat for a week, staying in bed almost exclusively aside from a few times he started to drift off and floated to the ceiling out of habit. Right now nothing sounded worse than the concept of interacting with another being, living or otherwise, and spent his time trying desperately to sleep under a messy heap of cold blankets and pillows. His body wasn't merciful enough to allow him a moment of peace, crowding his mind with images of the night that'd reduced him to a delirious wreck. 

His hands seemed to have a memory of their own, his entire body in fact; all the places that'd touched Aziraphale were twitching, scorching, begging to repeat everything all over again and over again in exactly the same way. He'd tried yelling at this stupid failure of a vessel, but it unfortunately didn't react like his plants might, defiantly moving on its own accord the moment he lost his focus. His fingers only continued to rub against pillows, searching the fabric for any texture that resembled skin, so it could re-create the sensations in some small way. The warmth, the drag of flesh under his own, the pliant body that depended on him to give it pleasure. His imagination filled in the rest, painting a picture of Aziraphale jerking and crying out beneath him, begging him to keep going.

His other hand had been busy with its own quest to undo him, growling with frustration as he felt yet another orgasm quickly approaching. It'd been almost nonstop, nothing providing much satisfaction for very long, nothing enough to make him calm down. The messes were quickly cleaned with a small miracle each time, but it wasn't enough to get rid of the sweat that clung to everything he touched, the thin, glossy sheets gripping onto his back as he rocked into pillows packed tightly together. 

The room around was dark, isolating himself from everything outside this room aside from his phone, which he'd kept sitting close by on his nightstand. Whenever he got a few precious minutes of relief, body forgetting for a moment that it'd been reacting to yet another fantasy that he couldn't keep his greedy hands on, he checked through it for messages. He told himself it was just in case he got a call for work; after all, if that was the case, he'd need an especially long time to prepare. He'd get over all this eventually, and things would go back to normal, but until then he was at the mercy of his own mind, which wouldn't let him be.

Whenever he closed his eyes, there Aziraphale was again, face innocent and pleading as he waited for Crowley to help him through another wave of pleasure, show him how to move, how to relax into it. He'd lay his head back against the demon's undeserving shoulder, pant against his neck, weakly babbling on about anything he could think to retain his air of reserve before losing track of his words. He'd forget to control his expressions, brows pulling tight and sucking on his bottom lip. 

Sometimes the scene would change, allowing him things that reality certainly wouldn't be kind enough to; he'd lock his mouth down on that soft neck, savor the sounds Aziraphale would make, slowly map out the angel's body with his lips. Eventually their mouths would meet, connecting, pressing into each other without fear of sides or rules or consequences. It'd just be the two of them, melting together as one perfect whole. He'd get to see the angel's eyes afterwards, not filled with malice or disgust like they should be. 

After thousands of years just trying to find a way to interact with him, manipulate events till they could finally cross each other's paths, they'd be-

The phone buzzed, and Crowley shot out of bed with a loud hiss, clawing a tear into the mattress in the process. He grabbed at it, nearly sending it toppling onto the floor as he tried to get a good grip of it in his shaking hands. He felt his heart speeding as he saw the name flashing on the screen, unconsciously straightening his spine. 

"Crowley! Isn't it a pleasant day, my dear boy?" came the angel's cheery tone, sending an unwanted shiver down his spine. His sank back into his pillows, wondering if he could somehow get the angel just to talk without expecting an answer. He wanted to cancel every sound out aside from Aziraphale's voice. 

"Angel." he responded flatly, heart hammering so much he could hardly hear his own tone. His mouth was trembling as he spoke.

"Ah, you don't sound so well. Are you feeling alright? ...Are you capable of catching common illnesses? I don't know much about how the bodies of demons might respond to viruses to be quite honest, I'd never thought about it in such a context. Maybe your form has an immune system that responds to-" he kept on going for a few minutes, but Crowley wasn't comprehending any of it. Only that voice, sweet as ever, and the fact that he was talking to _him_. After all this time, with all these millions of humans and other angels he could've contacted, he still chose him when he felt like talking.

"Did you need something?" his thoughts were a bit clearer now, shaking his head to lift some of the arousal-induced fog that been clouding over it the past week. He had to snap out of it, think. He had to focus. 

"Hm? Oh, yes! Ah...are you busy, or-" he had a brief flash of panic as he wondered if the angel could somehow see him like this, or had some way to know what he was doing. "I mean, I know you have a job to do, that there isn't much time for idle chit-chat-"

"No no. I'm free. What is it?" he said, voice sharpening as he rubbed his eyes. He needed to be present, get over this haze. It must've just been one of the pitfalls of being an unholy creature, condemned to lust after someone who couldn't reciprocate. 

"Well, you were so kind to help me when we last met." he began, and the demon could hear his heart begin pounding in his ears, memories flooding back without his permission. An erection sprung up under the sheets as he heard the words _help me,_ and he grit his teeth as he tried to ignore it. "Anyway, I've been doing a bit of experimenting. I mean, I haven't been able to achieve anything quite like last time when you were there, but I suppose it's a start. So I was wondering if I was doing something wrong after all? I mean, it seems to be functioning alright, but it's not the same...does that make sense?" Did he have any fucking idea how much tempting he was right now? Thinking that this was just a casual conversation between friends, that it was just like discussing the weather. 

"You'll...have to be a little more specific." he ground out, cock continuing to swell as the angel talked. 

"Oh, well I'm not sure what to narrow it down to..."

"It doesn't feel as _good_ you mean?" 

"Ah, yes! You see, I've been doing everything you instructed, and it does work, just...not as well. I was wondering if you had any tips I suppose." _Tips. The angel wants tips on how to wank._

"Hold on, hold on...angel, are you at home?" he questioned, hearing the sounds of voices far off, a clatter of silverware.

"No, should I be? I went to get a cup of-"

"Yes you _ **should be!** "_ he snapped, blushing even harder. "This isn't the type of conversation to be having in public. Humans are...they're private about this kind of thing. You'd probably get more than just weird looks."

"Oh, okay." he said, a bit more somber. "I'll call you back when I get home, alright?"

"Right." he muttered, hands going limp as the call ended. He covered his face with his arms, trying to ignore the hard-on that was still throbbing in the absence of the angel's voice; that sound, that tone of his, it was still re-playing in his head, and it would be for the rest of the day most likely. He bitterly reached down to answer its constant complaining, grunting out any insults he could come up with to direct at himself for being such a fucking degenerate. Any true friend would have mind enough to enlighten Aziraphale on the little fact that this was not something to nonchalantly talk about with an associate, that he could easily find any answers to his questions on the internet with a quick search, but he was just continuing to play along.

He was enjoying it. 

-

He was slower to respond to the call when it came this time, wondering if he should just ignore it and hope Aziraphale would realize the ridiculousness of the situation, but instead swiped the answer button and promised to berate himself for it later. Right now, it just didn't matter.

"Hello again! I'm sorry for calling at such a-" he voice faded out as he crashed around on the other end, evidently setting the phone down to move somewhere before picking it back up. "-and in any case it seemed like the caramel would go waste if I didn't try it myself. So how are you?"

"Fine." he lied, nearly jumping out of his skin and he hugged the sheets closer. The comforter had long-since been kicked off from restless limbs, but he considered picking it back up just to bury his face in it when this was all over, hide himself from the rest of the world just a little more.

"That's good. I met the most wonderful old lady today who let me pet her dogs, and the sky was clear as could be! There was a band playing outside the cafe I was at and-" his voice once more cut out as he pushed some kind of paper to the side and sat down in a chair, the seat creaking under his weight. "-so you see, there was nothing else to be done. I wish I could've stayed longer."

"That's...very nice, angel." he had absolutely no idea what Aziraphale was talking about, but his chest was swelling with happiness to hear him again-though, unfortunately, the same could be said for other parts of his body.

"I know! I've had the best day, my dear boy. I simply must take you there soon." Crowley rubbed his forehead, wondering optimistically if the angel had simply lost all memory of their previous conversation, sighing with both relief and disappointment. 

"Course'." 

"Right! Well, where were we earlier?" there was that bloody heartbeat was again, thudding like an unrepentant hammer on an unholy drum. "Oh yes, you were going to show me how to properly-what was it again?"

". _..Wank?"_

"Yes yes, that. So as I've said, I just can't understand what I'm doing wrong, because it seemed so effortless for you and yet I'm doing the same thing, but to no avail. Well, some, just not nearly as much. I hate to say it but it felt a little underwhelming."

He considered all the things he could suggest, various adult sites-some of which he was responsible for-books, movies...maybe a bit of good old fashioned magazines. It would've been simple, yes, but then that would mean not only was he was teaching him how to wank, but also that he'd go looking at all sorts of _sights_ , and where would be the end of that? Soon enough he'd be showing up to strip clubs and hiring out hookers. Hell would certainly be proud of Crowley, but he couldn't bear the thought of it. Something about it was hilarious yet made him incredibly furious.

The idea that anybody, mortal or otherwise could give him more satisfaction, get their greedy little hands on him, hear those unfiltered noises... it was fucking horrific. If anyone was going to tempt the angel into sin, it was him. Nobody else.

"You're actually at home this time, right? Alone?"

"Oh, yes. I've made sure to lock every door, now it's nice and snug."

"Good..." he breathed out a long sigh, trying to calm himself down at least a little, just enough to think. "Now tell me what it is you want."

"Want? Like what?"

"Out of this-out of wanking or-whatever you want to call it. What makes it appealing right now?"

"Ah, well it's...new, something I'd like to explore a bit more, and it felt absolutely amazing that one time- the first time too. I felt all loose and happy when it was all over, I couldn't focus on much else for a long while...and I'd like to re-create it again if I can. I'm not sure if it's possible, it might've just been me over-reacting a bit since it was so new."

"Right, there's a start then. You want to feel good, right? Do some exploring."

"Exactly."

"So? What makes you feel good? Er, stepping out of context for a minute. What things just make you especially happy, happy to exist on this crude little world?"

"Hm...I quite love food! That much is easy. Mmm...aside from that, music, poetry-"

"No, what makes you feel really, really good? What makes you lose track of everything else around you?"

"Uh...let me think..."

"...Do you remember what you were thinking the first time you came?"

"I think it was the weather. I was thinking about how it looked especially dark out, then I wondered if there would be a storm, and if it might bring hale. Then I thought of-"

"How about the second time?" he grumbled, rubbing his eyes. Aziraphale had a knack for getting off track, today especially. It certainly didn't help the situation; that sugary tone of his was practically fucking his ear. "Try to see if there's any kind of pattern that helps you along."

"I don't know, you kept telling me what to think. Or giving me an idea of it, anyway. All these nice things I never would've thought of if you hadn't brought it up."

"I remember telling you to relax. To let go. That it would feel good." his words were more gentle now, remembering those first few minutes of warmth pressing against him, the feeling of pride he felt that he could really do this for Aziraphale, of all other beings. "Does that ring a bell?"

"Oh..." his voice was a big softer, farther away from the microphone. "I see. Maybe you could just...say things like that again? Then I'll know what to think of." He heard rustling, swallowing hard as he realized what the angel was doing. 

"Angel, are you going to...do it now?"

"Is that alright?" he asked, sounding a little timid. 

"S'fine. Whatever feels right. Look, I have an idea." he whispered, gripping his knee. 

"Hm?"

"We'll both do it at the same time. That way, I can lead you and you'll know just how to do what I do. How's that sound?"

"Splendid!" he exulted, much too merry. Even now he had no idea what that voice was doing to him. "That sounds like fun. It'll be like when we watched the Golden Girls at the same time while you were in Australia last Fall. Ah, perhaps modern technology really is amazing."

"...Right." he said, biting down on his lip as his hand traveled down to his rigid cock, hesitating as he waited for confirmation on the other end. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. How should I begin?"

"Just lie back, get yourself especially comfortable. Got any pillows?"

"Yes, there's one right over here." he said, shuffling coming through the static. 

"Okay, put that back behind you- if it feels good. You're the only one who knows exactly what you like, remember." his chest was burning, mouth tight as he brought one hand up to muffle a silent hiss, wrapping a hand around his prick. "Once you're in just the right spot, put your hand around-around _it."_

"Alright." Even now, his voice was too cheerful for the given situation, but he couldn't bring himself to give a single damn. "What do I do now?"

"...What are you wearing right now?" He knew the answer, and wanted to slap himself for sounding like a horny teenager, but it seemed like a basic enough question to start on. If only the image of dusty tartan hadn't grown to hold a special place in his mind.

"Oh, just my usual outfit. I really should give a new color a try once in a while, I know."

"Don't mean it like that. Why don't you...undo a few of your buttons? Maybe none, maybe all. What would help you loosen up the best?" He heard the sound of fabric rustling, and he shifted further under the covers, realizing just how real the situation was right now. 

"Good idea. Now?" He had hundreds of ideas as to what could happen _now_ , but restrained himself to just a few within reason- at least he hoped as much. He felt so perverse, imagining the angel's hands as his own. Right now he could plant so many little ideas in his waiting mind.

"You could...you know, run a hand over-th-one of your n-" he stopped himself before letting the sentence out, feeling a rush of shame for suggesting something so vulgar. As if this entire situation wasn't.

"Nipples?" the angel asked simply. Crowley choked, cock jerking at the word, somehow sounding much more obscene than it should. "Yes, I have those. I assumed it'd go well with this corporation...not sure if they're useful for anything to be quite honest."

"...Y-yeah, you can do that. If you want. If it feels good, it doesn't always for everyone." He really wasn't doing much teaching right now, just making a bunch of perverted suggestions that were fulfilling some of his sick fantasies of the angel. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Maybe this isn't as interesting as reading one of your books?" There was a pause.

"Hm? Did you say something? Oh, and I don't think anything happened. Is something supposed to happen when I touch it? I know some mammals lactate, but I don't see how that could be pleasurable."

"I don't know-try pinching it- _gently_ -between your fingers." he groaned out, hand already moving as he imagined Aziraphale doing just what he'd been told. He thought of locking his lips around the areola, feeling the bud of skin harden under his tongue, the friction of papillae over it. He imagined them swollen and pink, reacting to every change in temperature. He imagined looking up at the angel's face, flushed and whispering about how pleased he was with him. "Just that much can feel good to some people."

"I suppose that's nice. They feel...a little odd, but not bad." 

"Good, good." he choked, struggling to sound normal. "Um...and you're _sure_ you want to do this?"

"Of course, my dear. I want to re-experience that magnificent org-" Crowley dropped the phone to the mattress before he heard that last part, snarling into his elbow. His thoughts were racing along with his heart, body tense and burning. He hesitantly picked it back up, holding it slightly farther away, so it wouldn't feel as though the angel was talking right into his ear. Even now things felt surreal. "-and as I've said, I know you're more adept at this, so that's why I wanted to ask you."

"Good to know." he rasped, cock twitching weeping in his fist.

"...How exactly do I know when I'm doing this right?" 

"You'll start to feel all hot, and your-your _effort_ will begin to stiffen. I thought you knew that much already from before."

"I know, but I still can't tell if it'll just end up like the last few times. I want to feel like it was when you were there, and I'm wondering if my hands just aren't capable of it." he sighed. Crowley had an utterly despicable idea, licking his upper lip. "Maybe I'm no good at this after all."

"Why do you say that? Maybe you just prefer having someone else do the work for you." he couldn't believe he was actually saying it, a wicked grin spreading across his face as his prick bubbled at the thought. "I know you aren't that keen on doing some things yourself, and sometimes people just enjoy feeling someone else's skin on theirs." there was another silence, and he quickly added, regretting getting so confident, "Or you could just keep practicing. You probably only need time to get used to the movements."

"Crowley, you're brilliant! I never considered that my body could respond differently when another person is touching it. What should I do? Should I ask one of my colleagues perh-"

"Absolutely **not**." he swiftly said, shutting down that line of thought before it could fester into anger. "You don't just call someone up and ask them to help you with something like this."

"Oh...I see, I suppose I really have been bothering you then."

"Hm? Wait, no, I didn't mean it like that!"

"...Then you'd be willing to help me again?" he said hopefully, and Crowley heard the slightest crack of his phone as he gripped it tightly between his knuckles, squeezing the damn thing like a stress ball. "If not you, then who could I ask? I'd like to keep trying things you see, and I only assumed it's-."

"It's fine. You're right, you _can't_ go around talking about this to others...just think about it. Someone upstairs might find out if you're not careful, angel. Imagine the uproar."

"You're absolutely right...should I forget about all of it then?"

"There's no need for that. Just to be on the safe side, you shouldn't let anybody else touch you- aside from me, since I already know of course. I'd keep your secret safely tucked away...it'd be as if nothing ever happened." he finished, though there was one sentiment that kept coming up in his head, over and over, that he could never say aloud _: you're mine, you're mine, you're mine._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I got a little too inspired and decided to add another chapter after all! Nothing but nipple play and excruciating pining for this one :)  
> (Because Aziraphale deserves it...and Crowley must suffer 😈)  
> 

A few weeks had passed since Crowley had last heard from Aziraphale, and was restlessly pacing back and forth in his flat, too distracted to even consider yelling at his plants. The question of "What did I do wrong?", "Is he angry?", "Does he hate me after all?" kept popping up in his mind, and he'd been a hair's reach away from giving him a call, always stopping himself at the last second. He'd been so intoxicated by the idea of being able to give him... _lessons_ , as he'd liked to call it, but the angel hadn't even brought it up since their last phone call. 

He remembered the sound of him gasping into the microphone, led to a finish by the demon's voice. He'd cut the call off soon after, simply thanking Crowley, as if this was nothing but a...he didn't know...casual chat?! Just a friendly meeting in which he'd moan against his phone and babble words that shattered the demon's reserve, sketching out a portrait of a pure being enraptured by pleasures of the flesh. A connection they could share for just a moment, as Crowley untangled the confusing cords of Earthly sin and wrapped them neatly around Aziraphale's body, dragging him to a climax that must've shaken him to the core from the way he sounded.

But that was fine.

Aziraphale had no reason to talk to him. They were friends- but also _rivals_ , so it only made sense that he'd spend his time on more important matters than giving him the time of day. Yes, he must've been given a mission, some job that conveniently took up all of his time since they last met. That was it.

Nothing else.

He'd briefly considered that perhaps his next little mission was to somehow tempt Crowley into ruin, stoke his appetite for his skin till he couldn't function anymore...that did make sense. He hadn't been able to get any of Hell's work done for weeks now. He'd tried, tried doing some simple ones like downing a few power lines and clogging up a couple of pipe systems, but they always seemed to backfire. He _had_ managed to restore power to an abandoned factory in Eastern Maine for a few days and fix the plumbing issue in several peoples' houses a couple of blocks away, so that was something. At least he'd confused some people. Not at all good for his image, though. It was as if he was afraid that if he caused any harm this... _schooling_ between them would be cancelled. Things would just go back to how they were.

So far Crowley had been all over town trying to clear his head, submerging himself in alcohol at first till he finally fell into a decent slumber for a good eight hours a few days before. It was a terrible idea, of course, as he woke up in the middle of that night to see the angel padding towards him in the dark, eyes soft, dark and desperate. He was breathing out pleas in a voice that was like molten honey, sickeningly sweet and scorching into his ears at the same time, creeping up to him with hands that reached out to touch him, peel every barrier away, connect their sweaty skin- or thought he did, as he soon discovered it was nothing but a dream. A very, very cruel one that ended much too quickly. One that he couldn't get his mind off.

He didn't care if he wouldn't get to touch Aziraphale again, he really didn't, as long as he'd still be able to see him often. This had been euphoric in more ways than one. Just being able to talk to him more than once within the span of a few weeks like this was Heaven, minus all the bastards. He didn't know how much more time they really had on Earth, and he'd be damned if he wouldn't spend what was left of it with his best friend.

-

"So how do you like your crème brûlée, my dear? It's presentation is simply stunning. I never would've considered the addition of flowers and herbs."

"..."

"...Crowley?" The demon jolted, realizing Aziraphale had started talking, too transfixed on his mouth as it curved around large bites of macaron, the sweet mousse centers oozing out around his lips. 

"N-Yes, what's that?" he stuttered, coughing into his elbow as he quickly averted his gaze and stared up at a chandelier.

"You seem a little distracted today. Something on your mind?" _Aziraphale, for once in your life can you stop giving a shit about me?!_

"Ah, no. It's just that my head hurts a little...think I spent too much time binge-watching nature documentaries last night." he blatantly lied, mentally slapping his idiotic response of all the clever excuses he could've easily come up with. He was just happy Aziraphale had finally called him that morning, using a miracle to create a reservation at the Ritz on the spot...though he wasn't sure now if it was such a good idea after all. "The one about Arctic seahorses or whatever."

"...You mean seals?"

"Yeah, those. Great big pillows of skin and bone. They're hardly useful to anything really...Why bother making documentaries about them?" He shifted around on his seat, relaxing his hand that'd been gripping almost painfully to the table the past hour.

"Come on now, I know there's something else on your mind. Why don't you tell me?" _Oh trust me, angel, I want to,_ Crowley thought with a depressed sigh, sinking against his chair. "Please? I've got all day. Just tell me."

"Sss'really nothing." he groaned, pulling his arms closer against himself. "Just a little down. Maybe it's the weather. Too warm and cheery."

"Oh..." he said softly, looking down at his plate with a dejected look. The demon knew Aziraphale was only trying to help, as he always did, that empathetic bastard, but he'd be damned if he was going to tell him what he wanted to do with him right over this table. "My dear, I was just wondering something." he muttered thoughtfully, sliding an elbow in front of him. His plate was nearly empty, and he seemed to be too distracted to finish for the time being. "You know the other day when you suggested that I try touching my mammary papilla?" 

Crowley squinted at him a moment, brain trying to piece together the words he'd just spoken. The moment he realized what that meant, he shot out of the chair, grabbing the angel's arm and started to drag him to the nearest restroom.

-

"What the **Heaven** were you thinking, angel?!" he whispered harshly as soon as they made it inside, throwing off his glasses and terrifying the poor human who happened to be in there at the wrong time, locking the place from the inside. "What have I told you? Humans are private about these things."

"I apologize, Crowley, I thought only orgasms were a sensitive subject." he mumbled sullenly, unable to meet the demon's face; he glared fiercely at him just a few inches away. "How would I have known? From what I understand, they aren't involved in sexual reproduction."

"Well-yes, but there's sort of a double-Look, I'm sorry, that was a bit harsh." he sighed, face blazing with heat as he tried to reign his voice under control. "I know it doesn't make sense. Humans are confusing, and so are-er, bodily functions. It's just that people don't go around talking about _nipples_ in the middle of a high-class restaurant."

"Okay..." he muttered, flushed from embarrassment. "I won't talk about it anymore."

"What-no, it's fine, you can talk to _me_ about _anything_ , just...maybe it's something to discuss once we're back at your place? ...Or mine." his brain buzzed as he suggested inviting Aziraphale back to his flat, not even bothering to suggest a simple phone call. He started wondering for a moment if he might actually be able to get his hands on him again after all. He felt a wave of excitement, imagining his face, his praise, his cries, and finally being able to slide his hands along things the angel had touched once he left for home. It would be torturous, yes, but more blissful than anything else in this bloody world.

"Well, I don't see why we should wait. We're already together, and it looks as though we have a good deal of privacy." he said with an oblivious grin, looking around the metallic-colored place with a gleam in his eye. 

"Angel." he rasped out, feeling his head spin, miracling away all the reactions in his body that wanted to break free. "We are in a _public restroom."_

"...So? It doesn't look as if there's any people..." he mumbled, kicking his feet. "You can find a way to make this work, can't you? You always know what to do." There were those pleading eyes again, that dependent little voice. One that he was fanatical about.

"Fine! Fine, we'll do it here, just keep it quick." he whispered, miracling the place soundproof and making an "under maintenance" sign appear on the door outside. "...What do you want to know?"

"Well, I was trying out what you'd told me the other day, touching my mammar- _nipples_ just like you'd told me, and it didn't offer much sensation. I was just thinking that perhaps it might feel better if another person were to touch them as well." Crowley briefly felt like his body was actually, physically on fire, staring silently as the angel rambled on about something so incredibly obscene without having any idea. "So anyway, I was just wondering if you cou-" Without hesitating, he stepped forward and pushed Aziraphale against the countertop, the shiny floor squeaking under his shoes. 

"You want me to _touch_ them?" The angel looked a little pink, lips pulled together as he slowly nodded, looking trusting and affable as ever. _This was going to be the death of him- at least one of them._

"If you'd like to I mean...you've already helped me twice." _Helped me_. "I understand if you'd like to forget about it all. It's not as though I can't figure it out myself eventually..." _I'm never going to forget._

"No." he spoke, a tad breathier than he should've, inching closer till their bodies were nearly touching, itching to put his arms on either side of the angel, cage him in. "How can I help?" his heart beat excitedly as he uttered that word, ecstatic with the idea that Aziraphale could look at him as a source of guidance. Of _pleasure_. "Just tell me. I'd be happy to."

The angel shyly pulled aside his coat, hands trailing down to the buttons on his vest. "I was just thinking maybe you could touch me right here." Crowley watched in disbelief as he began to undo his buttons, the pastel shirt opening little by little to reveal more of that creamy skin. 

"Alright, but you should do it first so I can see if you're doing it right." he said, unconsciously licking his lips as he watched. His pulse was racketing uncontrollably, and right now he just didn't care. The angel finished unbuttoning, smoothing the fabric to his sides. Crowley's breath hitched as he gazed over the tender, chubby torso. It was just like he'd imagined it so many times before, and perhaps even softer than he thought possible. He took a long breath to calm himself, fighting the gut urge to immediately pounce on the unsuspecting angel.

"Well, just like you told me to, I put my fingers around this." he muttered, squinting his eyes as he reached up and squeezed into a nipple- _way_ too hard. 

"Angel, not like that! _Gently_. It's sensitive." he said with mock exasperation, slinking closer.

"But then I don't feel much of anything." he pouted, letting his arms fall to the side. "Will you please do it for me? I want to know if it can function as you say. Just tell me what you're doing as you go along so I know how to do it myself." _Please_. _Please do it for me._ "You're so good at it."

"Course'." he croaked, face heating up as he reached a hand up- he had to use a miracle just to keep the damn thing from trembling. "Ss'really not so hard. You just start slow, keep the motions gentle, and add in a bit of pressure if it feels right." he greedily pressed a hand into the cushy skin, cupping underneath the breast and scooping it up obscenely, just like in all his dreams. "You should sort of...tease around it. Don't start too soon." he hoped Aziraphale couldn't feel his own skin burning, eagerly rubbing as he'd wanted to do for so many years. He wondered if this really was just another dream. If it was, he didn't want it to end for a _very_ long time.

He glanced down and saw an erection in the angel's trousers and looked up at him quickly, heart throbbing in his chest. His whole body was at this point, screaming to touch.

"Sorry, my dear boy. My body's been...a little excitable lately. Ever since you've started showing me how to- you said it was 'come', right?- I've been feeling... _urges_. It's unfortunate that I can't feel as good by myself." He could almost feel his blood vessels snap as his body tensed with this feverish thrill. "It might take me forever to learn how you're able to make my body respond so well."

"What did I tell you? S'addictive. There's nothing wrong with that." he said as he reached up his other hand and repeated the motion on the other side, squeezing into fat with a blissful haze in his mind. He couldn't think, he didn't want to think. He just wanted to touch. "How's this feel? Too hard?"

"N-no...it's perfect, thank you." he said with a small, sweet smile. "Your hands are so skilled." Crowley didn't know how much of this he could take before every miracle holding his body together would snap. He needed to get this over with soon, whether he liked it or not. 

"S'a...hereditary thing...It can feel good if you introduce some...other sensations." he ground out, carefully letting one hand glide down the angel's rib cage, his stomach, all of it plush against his fingers. "Everything sort of builds up over time. Think of it like adding in some extra flavors to a nice soup." That was by far the most idiotic comparison he could've come up with, but it was the best he had right now.

Crowley kept his touches feather-light, but Aziraphale jerked slightly, and the demon looked up to see his brows pull in slightly.

"Just breathe. breathe deeply and relax. It might feel a little strange at first. If there's anywhere you don't want me to touch, or if you want me to stop, just tell me." 

"No-it's this stupid-" he patted the counter behind him, which was pressing into his back uncomfortably. "It's a little hard to focus on the sensations you're giving me when I'm wedging up against this." The demon gave it one look and stepped in closer.

"So sit up on it."

"Oh, good idea!" per usual, he seemed to think Crowley's every idea was perfectly brilliant. In actuality, it was only feeding into one of the first fantasies he'd ever had about him- and he certainly wasn't going to tell him.

Aziraphale hopped up on the counter, wriggling back with his hands. "This is much better, thank you." Crowley looked down at the hard-on that wasn't at all being concealed, gulping as he slowly brought his hands back. He went back to a few broader strokes, fingers sliding around areola. The nipples were already beginning to harden, and so was the demon- another miracle wasted on his failure of a body.

"Still, I meant what I said. Breathe." he said, emphasizing his words by closing in and puffing air over the buds, which continued to stiffen at the change in temperature. "S'all about the sensations." he spoke, this time pursing his lips together and blowing some cooler air. "They're more responsive than you'd think."

"Oh-! That is quite intriguing." _Intriguing!_ Crowley opened his mouth wide and breathed a lungful of hot air over them this time, appreciating Aziraphale's little twitches and shivers. 

The massage continued for a few minutes, having slickened his hands a bit to make the movements easier before he finally began to slide his fingers together, lightly squeezing the nubs with his thumbs and the index fingers for just a second before moving back down and cupping. 

"Again, tell if if I'm squeezing too hard." he muttered, alternating between stroking and pinching, using gentle and then firm pressure, splaying his fingers wide before pulling them back in. Aziraphale seemed to be enjoying the gradual subtleties, making happy sighs in the back of his throat and leaning in slightly. He rolled the nipples between his fingers, then pressed his palm against them and rubbed back and forth to provide a little warmth. His other hand was occasionally sliding down to graze over the angel's belly, ever so slightly gripping into the cushy folds. 

"...Angel, is it alright if I try with my mouth as well?" he said hopefully, practically drooling to get his lips around them, see what they taste like. The angel nodded casually, and he licked his lips before closing the space between them and hovering just over one of the nubs. Just like before, he blew out some warm, then cool air, wanting to memorize everything they seemed to respond to the best. They were a little bit pinker now, having a bit of circulation from his touch.

Crowley leaned in, head clouding up with arousal as he pressed his lips gently against the tips, making his way around the areolas with a hidden grin. The smell was getting to his head, the scent of perspiration and Aziraphale's usual musk sending blood straight to his groin, and each time he used another miracle to will the reactions away. The tender skin of his lips connecting with the even more sensitive skin of the angel's nipples was enough to make his toes curl.

"That's just lovely." he sighed, bringing up an arm and ruffling the demon's hair. Somehow _that_ was the most infuriatingly debauched thing Crowley had heard or felt the entire night, feeling fingers gently tousle his fringe. He leaned into that touch like a dog into their master's petting, groaning happily. The hand pushed him a little closer, and before he knew it his lips had found their way open, sucking one of those lustful buds in without hesitation. "Ah! That's especially pleasant. I didn't even consider that."

The beast only moaned in reply, losing himself as he pulled off to lap at the nub with quick flicks, squeezing his hand into the other all the while. His whole body was filled with heat, a searing sensation not even Hell could provide...only this didn't swelter his skin. This felt so _good_.

He alternated between sucking and lapping, breathing hard onto the skin to keep them nice and hot, all perked up and flushed. Aziraphale was beginning to sound a little breathy himself. Crowley stepped back for a moment, greedily grabbing the fleshy breasts with splayed hands and pushed them up, using his thumbs to graze over the nipples. The angel made a small squeaking sound, gasping as Crowley once again sank his mouth down, this time on the other bud. His movements were becoming more erratic, and he sucked in a breath to slow himself down.

"Sorry, got a little rough just then." he mumbled, flicking his pinkie over the other nipple as he spoke. Aziraphale smiled shakily down at him, patting his head; Crowley could get lost in those pleasured eyes for eternity. 

"No, you're doing just perfectly. I feel so good." _I'm doing this, I'm bringing him pleasure, he chose me._ The demon accidentally tugged at the bud in his mouth, and Aziraphale jerked against him.

"Shit-I'm sorry, I didn'-"

"...Could you do that again?" Crowley stared up at him dumbly, and the angel only smiled brilliantly back. "It doesn't hurt, I promise." The demon squeezed his eyes shut and repeated the motion, hands shaking; he knew Aziraphale could feel that by now, but he was still beaming down at him. The angel groaned, head falling back slightly, his erection having seemed to grow over the course the evening. 

"It's so different this time. How are you doing this?" he asked softly, face growing more and more flushed as the moments passed. "It feels so much better, so warm and- _oh_." he choked, voice hitching as Crowley bit down gently around it, tongue lashing out and coating it with saliva before he sucked down again. "That's perfect, Crowley, so per-perfect-please keep going, it feels so, so good.

The demon could feel Aziraphale beginning to rock his hips out, and he gingerly traced his fingers over the angel's groin. 

"You want me to touch you here too?" The angel eagerly nodded, groaning gladly as he undid the fly, cupping the heat of him as lightly as he could. The nipple under Crowley's tongue was nicely wet and hot now, pink and swollen and embellished with little bite marks. He was proud when he looked down at his work, moving to the other with as much precision as he could muster in his excitement.

"Just look at you, " he growled as he wedged a nub between his middle and index finger, squeezing and squishing upwards like fucking the profligate he was, whispering out little coaxings between breaths, "Didn't take you long to get like this at all...have you been waiting for me to do this?" He looked up rapaciously through pillows of skin, seeing the angel's face scrunched together and red. Bright lights from lamps on either side of the counter were reflecting off the mirror behind him and gleaming on his skin, somewhat resembling a halo.

"Y- _mm_ -yes." Crowley jerked as the angel brought a hand up to cup a side of his face, smiling down at him, "You've been so generous to do all this for me. You've given me sensations I never knew I was capable of. Thank you, my dear." The sentiment made the slightest sting of tears threaten to wet the demon's eyes, both out of bliss and disappointment. At the end of the day, he was only teaching the angel how to _wank_. Simple as that. Everything else that'd been building up inside since- well, since as far back as _Eden_ if he was being honest with himself, did not matter. Those warm, almost painful feelings that were wedged somewhere between his organs that seemed to swell every time they were near each other, every time he heard his voice, every time he made him happy- were insignificant. If he was lucky, they were friends. That's all. 

He was a corrupt, disgusting creature that felt _lust_ for the one being that couldn't understand or reciprocate. It was in his nature to crave and tempt others into Earthly pleasure, and nothing more.

What else could it be?

The demon began jerking his hand around Aziraphale quickly, body trembling relentlessly, staring up at him with a covetous glower. The angel was falling apart quickly, shoulders tensing up as he gasped with surprise at the sudden rush of stimulation. Precum was dripping through Crowley's fingers, and he switched hands so he could bring it up to his mouth and lick at it indecently while Aziraphale watched in what he knew had to be revulsion. Still, it made his prick twitch and bubble, and that's what the demon's only goal was right now. His gloom was briefly lifted as he tasted the angel's arousal, shivering as he curled his tongue around it and looked back at Aziraphale.

The angel lurched forward, grabbing Crowley's neck as he came hard in his hand, whimpering against his ear. The demon froze, not daring to move a muscle in this perfect position, their faces closer than they'd ever been before. Tender cheek pressed against him, shuddering and warm. He looked past Aziraphale's shoulder at their reflections, seeing how much his pupils had dilated, his expression twisted into something carnal.

"Cro-C- _mm_ - _Crowley_." he muttered against him, moving backwards just enough to look at him with eyes that were radiant and full of comfort, eyes that deserved better than to look upon scum like him. Crowley didn't pause to hear anything else he might say, though he knew he'd regret it as soon as he came back to his senses. 

Without even stopping to say his goodbyes, he disappeared back to his flat and sank down to his knees. He didn't bother trying to sleep that night.


	4. Chapter 4

It'd been two months by now, Crowley thought, blankly staring forward within the sculpture court in Victoria and Albert Museum, which smelled faintly of mothballs tonight. He didn't know why he decided to come here of all places, at nearly three in the morning. He supposed it felt comforting; throughout the ages he tended to frequent museums, submerging himself in rooms full of sculptures, mocking them fondly under his breath. Humanity desperately trying to capture perfection with imperfect strokes. That's what made all of it so beautiful.

Surrounded by the works that could've drenched someone in tears and calloused their fingers just to bring into existence, all so they could express something. Solidifying emotion into smooth stone that might crumble away someday despite all their efforts. He wondered if they'd look back at it when they finished such a work of art, after years of work, and say "this is enough", or if it still couldn't even begin to grasp the sheer _enormity_ of the image they had wanted to create. Not even the general concept. 

He felt that way about most aspects of his life, if he really could it call it that. He wasn't technically living, since living implied death, and that also seemed like nothing but a general concept in the ordinary sense. Just existing, and feeling, with no way to express things that unfortunately would crawl under his skin and stay there, having no way to release it. There were certain things he just wasn't allowed to exhibit, given his nature, given his duty, and thought it a little idiotic that he'd have the ability to feel things he wasn't meant to convey. He had a voice, he had hands, he could yell and scream at his plants all night and nothing would change by the next day. There was an enormity to his emotions that couldn't be given a voice, and it wasn't fair. He was a demon. He shouldn't feel anything.

So here he was, surrounded by pieces of peoples' lives, expressions that could still be conveyed to so many others. Masterpieces that would always have an imperfection or two, and still be considered beautiful. He ran his knuckles over cool marble, eyes stinging as he looked up at anything with wings and whispered things nobody else would ever hear.

-

"Crowley?" when he heard that voice, muffled from his place buried under covers, he at first hoped it was just a dream. A dream he could handle, a dream wouldn't wreck his body and leave him in trembling pieces on the floor. A dream had no meaning. "Crowley? Are you awake? You weren't answering your calls..." No, of course it would be real. She wasn't merciful enough today, he thought. 

He hissed as the light switch was flicked on, using a miracle to turn it back off before Aziraphale could see the state he was in; he was lucky he could even do that much. His body wouldn't respond to his orders anymore, and no amount of Hellish power could keep it under control. "My dear, you're shaking- and you're so pale, but your face is all flushed. What's wrong?" He didn't bother trying to reach for a proper outfit, still laying in his sweaty pajamas, as he had been the past two weeks. The room around felt icy cold. "Please talk to me. Has someone hurt you? Was it Hell, or perhaps Heaven?"

"Nothing. Is. Wrong." he growled into the open air, his own voice surprising himself in its intensity. It rumbled through his whole body, all but shaking the bed beneath him. He knew that wouldn't be enough for the angel, always trying to do good, even when it wasn't welcome, even when all Crowley needed was to be left alone while his mind peeled itself open and eventually sealed back up before anyone could see.

"Oh dear...Crowley, I'm right here. I'll take care of you, whatever's happened. _" Of course you would. You'd take care of anyone. You're an angel. That's what angels do._

"I said..." he spoke, voice growing in strength as he wobbled on uncertain limbs to an upright position, " **Nothing is wrong**." He knew it must've hurt Aziraphale to be lashed out at like that, hearing the smallest gasp fall from his lips. _That's fine. I'm supposed to hurt others. That's what demons do._

"You're not, you're not fine at all." he said softly, walking over to the foot of the bed. The demon could feel a weight on the bed as he sat down, the angel looking over at him with concern. Aziraphale was so close, so within reach. He was fixated on the musk surrounding the angel as it always did, feeling possessive of it now that it was scenting his flat, his bed. Old books, leather, a hint of sandalwood cologne, and whatever smell he'd come to know was unique to Aziraphale alone, it curled around his nose and made him hungry. "Please-"

"Please, **what**?!" he suddenly shouted, facing the angel with a hard stare, his skin burning, chest aching. "Why'd you come here, angel?"

"Because I wanted to check on you, you wer-"

"No, _why?_ Why have you even been _speaking_ to me so many times over these last few months? Don't you have your _oh-so-pure_ duties to take care of? Wouldn't you rather spend time with someone who drowns themself in bible verses? Because it seems to me like you're here for one thing."

"What? What are you talking about?" He could feel the angel's tension in the room, mixing with his own stress. It was suffocating.

"You just came here because you want me to make you _come_ again, isn't that right? Because Heaven would never allow you such pleasures. Because an angel like you can only feel so good when a filthy demon's got their hands on you, hm?" He heard the sharp intake of breath, the pulse of circulation.

"No-Crowley, I honestly was just here to see if you were-" The demon shot to his feet, striding over the where the angel was sitting and grinned down at him; he didn't feel happy at all. "-alight."

"You wanted me to _touch_ you, didn't you?" Aziraphale's eyes went wide, mouth falling open and face going red within a few seconds.

"No, I didn't! I-I...apologize, I had no idea our previous encounters were unwelcome. I can see now that I was doing wrong...I must've made you feel like I was using you for my own satisfaction. Crowley, I'm so, so sorry. Please don't let this taint our friendship. Let's just go back to how things were before." Aziraphale didn't deserve his tone, didn't deserve this look of hatred. He deserved so much better in everything Earth had ever provided. He deserved a better friend.

"As if that's an option. Angel, you _know_ you can't stop yourself now."

"I'll resist every urge I feel from this point forward. I'll focus on righting our friendship that's been ruined by my selfishness." Crowley laughed under his breath, watching the angel's every expression.

_An angel caught in a demon's lair_

"You say that while you're like this?" he whispered, dropping his gaze to a very obvious erection that Aziraphale had been trying to hide. "You just can't help yourself anymore, can you?"

"I-I'll get rid of it! I've no need for an effort at all; it's only a distraction." he spoke, voice wavering as he continued to blush. "It was such a foolish idea for me to dabble in such a thing."

"Oh, but you're not going to, are you? You're much too addicted to the sensations now, to the thrill of it..." he murmured, sliding his hand over the angel's thigh, which jumped at his touch. "No, you just want to feel everything, don't you? That part of you untouched by Her vision, the part that craves all the indulgence you can get your pretty little hands on." He bent down to his knees, looking up at Aziraphale's blown eyes as he cupped him through his trousers. "And I'm the only one who's ever given you just what you want, aren't I? I can _smell_ it on you, Aziraphale. Lust. It's coming off you in _waves_."

The angel didn't move, only stared as Crowley undid his fly and slipped his hand around his cock. "You really thought you could come in here tonight and tell me you _just_ wanted to talk? You want me to make you lose your senses with pleasure over and over again, don't you?"

"Cro-"

"Shhh...then I'll do it. I'll never refuse you." he spoke, eyes coveting the sight of the angel's arousal, having plagued his mind for months with thoughts and dreams of making him melt into his touch in a million ways. Licking his lips a little to moisten them, he gently slid the prick into his mouth. 

The demon wasn't prepared for the pure _heat_ that spread around his mouth, thrusting his lips down to take the whole burning thing in without hesitation. He could feel it throb around his tongue, squeezing into the fat of his inner thighs to give himself something to grab onto. At this rate it would most likely only take a few minutes, and he hardly knew what would happen then. An awkward silence for a few more months? Years? He couldn't live with this anymore. They needed to reach a resolution of some kind, even if it ended with the angel proclaiming that Crowley was nothing but a horrible, corrupt beast in just a few minutes.

Maybe he'd finally see that now.

" _C-ro-..."_ his voice was so high, cracking at every breath. He was looking down at him with such a tender gaze, eyes swelled with such a pure desire. The demon had done nothing but hook him along. This was all his fault. He didn't know he was capable of tempting an angel, but he had, and now he was paying the consequences. He'd never be able to forget that look, and he didn't want to. 

He pulled up enough to tap the head lightly with his tongue, sweeping it under and around with wet drags. He used the pads of his fingers to glide over his length and took the moment to look up at him. There was another noise; a small, barely audible moan, still pitifully reserved. He wanted more.

"Crowley..." he croaked as the beast coiled his tongue around, the unnatural length enough to encase nearly the entire thing, holding pressure for a few seconds before swiping off all at once. Aziraphale shuddered beautifully, shifting forward and twitching, whimpering as the demon continuously licked at the tip and sucked around the head. He curled his fingers into the beast's hair, fingers quivering against his skull. "Crowley, _please_."

"Don't want this? Then tell me to stop." he whispered, backing a few inches away, removing his touch completely. "Tell me you're above this. Tell me that you want to leave."

"No...Don't stop." he said in a small voice, spreading his thighs wider. "You're right, I can't live without this. I never want you to stop touching me." That was when Crowley finally felt the restraint in his body snap, every inch of his body searing.

_Mine mine mine mine mine mine_

"It feels better than anything I've ever known, and every day I go back to my shop and imagine you're there with me. I was worried these feelings were dangerous, and you showed me there was nothing to be afraid of." 

"No, no no no-do you even realize what you're saying?! I'm not teaching you, angel, I've been _defiling_ you. Making you dependent on my hands because-"

"Because why, my dear?" he spoke, voice suddenly more gentle, holding his gaze with such certainty. 

"Because I-" he croaked, body buzzing and burning. He searched his mind for thoughts, logic, and found only warmth. "B-ca-use..."

"Very well. If you can't explain it right now, then show me." he murmured, trailing a hand down the demon's sternum. "I want you to touch me however you like. I want you to make me come, and I want you to do it with me." Crowley's snarl rang through the room, kicking over a pile of borrowed books as he sprang up onto the bed, staring down at the angel with a kind of exhilaration he'd never known before. He pinned Aziraphale's hands to his sides, brows drawn together tightly as he looked down at that soft face. Even now it was full of trust, trust that should never have been placed in a creature like him.

"You don't want this."

"I do."

"You _don't_. You think that you can just play with me like this? That since I'm a demon, I'll just just let you do anything?!"

"I know you will. And..." he reached his hand up once again, sliding an electrifying touch down the beast's stomach, landing softly over his groin, "I'll give you whatever you want, too." Crowley froze, shock encapsulating his body like he was suspended in resin, and his heart didn't resume beating till half a minute had passed. He couldn't do this, he couldn't do this, the angel didn't know what he was doing. "You poor thing..." he muttered, fingers beginning to rub lightly at the erection behind its layer of silky fabric, and in the moment he thought it would burst at his touch. It was painfully rigid, pressing hard against the fabric that was already loose."You've been like this the whole time we've been talking. You've done so much work all for me, done so much just to pleasure me. Let's do this together." 

Crowley couldn't _do_ anything, body losing all its strength for a moment, his head falling limply down on the angel's shoulder. Aziraphale was smiling against him, he knew it even if he couldn't see. He couldn't bear to look at him right now, realizing how fucking _close_ they were, unable to think of any kind of response as his haze of what he assumed had been anger drifted away for the reality he was currently hovering over. Aziraphale ran a hand up his flank and over his spindly back, coming to nestle right at his nape. His touch was full of security, warmth, and yet it somehow managed to wrack his nerves more than anything he'd ever encountered before.

"I think I've learned enough from you to give you the same satisfaction, but...could you please walk me through this a little?" he breathed against his ear, voice tingling his skin, dissolving any hint of control he might've had left. The fingers were teasing as his waistband, pulling it up enough to slip his hand in and nudge along his lower abdomen. "I just want to make you feel good, Crowley. I need to know just what you want me to do." 

Crowley whimpered as the angel's touch grazed over his cock, jolting when the angel pulled his face back with up a gentle hand, cupping a thumb under his chin. "You want me to touch you here?" The demon jerked out a frantic nod, balling his hands into the sheets as Aziraphale wrapped his hand fully around his length, holding pressure there. "You're burning up, dear. How long have you been like this?" The demon didn't know how to respond. He'd been _like_ _this_ for _months,_ and it was only because of constant miracles that he'd been able to function for so long. His jaw was slack, unable to speak, squeezing his eyes shut; he wondered for a moment the angel had managed to tangle up his vocal cords as well.

"N- _mhhg_..." he tried to speak, face once again falling next to that soft, inviting throat. His body was nothing but a bunch of pieces Aziraphale was easily manipulating, leaning desperately into every touch. The angel began stroking him _just like he'd taught him,_ the thought undoing him more than he could've imagined. Gentle kneads and squeezes, sliding his thumb over the slick tip and dragging it all around the head. His hands were unfairly soft, and even their warmth felt cool to his searing skin.

"What is it, dear? Doesn't it feel good?"

"Y-you-I want...you to-" he wasn't capable of explaining himself much further, pressing a trembling hand down Aziraphale's cock. "-come too."

"I must admit that-sounds quite nice right now." he muttered, voice wavering with uneven breaths. He pressed up fingers around Crowley's sleek pajama shirt, fumbling at the buttons. "I want to see your lovely skin. Is that alright?" The demon was not nearly patient enough for the slow unbuttoning that followed, and would gladly have ripped off his shirt if it wasn't Aziraphale's tender hands unfastening each clasp. 

Crowley watched with wide eyes as sat up on his elbows to look over the demon, making a contented sound in his throat. "So pretty..." he trailed, pulling the sides of shirt aside, pressing a palm over his exposed torso. The demon sucked in a breath, moaning into the open air despite his embarrassment. "That's it, dear. Just relax into it, let everything happen. Just like you've taught me."

_Shit shit shit shit shit sh-_

"Here, you touch me-" he whispered, guiding the demon's hand down over his arousal, "-and I touch you. We'll both enjoy this together." Crowley choked into his hand as his prick was laced flush with the angel's. It looked especially lean right next to the other, and he let out a shaky groan as he felt the tender warmth pressing against him. Aziraphale let his face fall back, closing his eyes a moment to feel the sensation of closeness, opening his thighs wider for the demon to crawl between.

"...You're sure?"

"Yes, more than anything." 

"I don't have to feel anything...we could do this just for you, just like before." The angel shook his head stubbornly, squinting his eyes open.

"No, you deserve to feel good too. You always run away before I can repay you...I want to help you, just like you've helped me. _Please_."

Crowley croaked, jerking out a nod, covering the two cocks with one hand and shifting further onto the bed, his whole body shivering. He didn't even bother trying to hide his stare, gazing down at Aziraphale, who was flustering and squeezing his eyes shut when the first rub forced their two heads together. 

Aziraphale bucked up his hips, a loud whimper tumbling out his mouth. It rang in the demon's ears, and he wanted repeat that exact moment at least a couple hours in his head. 

He felt like their bodies were melting together, gripping the sheets by Aziraphale's head as he watched the angel knit his brows in pleasure. His mouth was open, breaths short and deep, weakly looking up at the beast above him.

"Can you please touch these too?" he murmured, quivering as he popped a few buttons of his shirt open, revealing the two flushed buds. "We could put everything you've taught me from our lessons together like this." Crowley looked down at his chest, rasping out a breath as the angel picked up his hand under his own to cup over a nipple. The demon felt lightheaded, instinctively squeezing down and shivering as he heard a wet gasp slip from Aziraphale's mouth. There was such a fragile expression on his face, a sheen of sweat beaded on his brow, feebly clinging to anything he could get his hands on.

The demon pressed his palm over the nub as carefully as he could with his unsteady hand, holding his other still as he could as he rocked his hips into it, keeping the two of them pressed together. Every few moments he glanced back, unable to keep his eyes away from the bewitching sight for very long, and he could see that the angel was quickly losing himself to the sensations. Without even pausing to hesitate, he bent down and lapped his tongue over the hardening nub, not slowing his movements for a second. Aziraphale shivered, grabbing the demon by the shoulder and pressing himself closer.

There wasn't anything to stop him now, nipping down with an excited hiss as he eagerly ground down and thrust between his palm, sliding over the angel's cock each time, every thrust a bit more slick than the last as they both neared their finish. Oh, the noises Aziraphale made were gorgeous, freely gasping into the cold air of the room.

He was proud when he looked down at his work, moving to the other to frantically lave it before a climax could take him. He wished more than anything that these moments could last a little longer, finally given an excuse to touch, feel and take. Aziraphale's arms wrapped tightly around him, the heat of shared air between them, it was getting to his head. He couldn't think, could hardly breathe; he could only see the angel down below him, wording inaudible babbles that only made him growl in response.

The demon looked up at him with a near-wild expression, and without warning lurched forward and latched his teeth on that milky neck. He kept his pressure gentle, holding his place there in a delirium as they worked in unison to rock into their shared touch. Aziraphale was gripping his other hand desperately into the demon's neck, all but sobbing against his ear. There was a constant hiss rumbling out the demon's throat, not conscious of anything but the angel beneath him.

"Wait-wai-" he gasped, tugging the demon's neck down with a damp grasp. Crowley froze, head buzzing and foggy. 

Aziraphale lifted himself weakly on one elbow, pulling Crowley lower till their faces were close. "I-heard...I've heard it feels good...if you touch these together." he whispered, slowly leaning in and pressing his lips over the demon's. It was the lightest graze, a moment of warmth that flowed over his mouth, but it reduced him to incoherence. His jaw went slack, crying out against Aziraphale's mouth with a kind of desperation he'd never felt before. He didn't even recognize his own voice, feeling like his body wasn't equipped with the ability to feel so much. 

He wasn't even aware when he came, or how he sounded or looked or anything else. There was only the sensation of warmth, euphoria, in a little rapture all their own. 

-

When he came back to his senses, Aziraphale was rubbing at his face, looking up at him gently. "Are you alright? Crowley?" he spoke, voice nearly lost in his trance, his form long past overstimulated. He felt a thumbs slide carefully over his eyes, realizing only now that they'd been dripping down on the angel beneath him, tears beaded over his face.

"M'fine." is what he tried to say, but the only thing that came out was a rasping sob, slumping down on Aziraphale's waiting shoulder as he began to cry against his neck. He'd berate himself for acting so idiotic later, but right now he couldn't hold anything back.

"My dear...it's okay. It's okay." he began slowly stroking over his arms, his back, his own breathing beginning to slow down from pants. "Crowley, you did so good. You were fantastic." The demon didn't honestly know why he was so shaken; he should be happy, and here he was, fucking up the chance of a lifetime to have Aziraphale so close. "I know, dear, I know...I'm not _that_ naive, you know. I've felt it for a long time." 

Crowley tried to look up at him, but the angel only smiled back. "There we are. Just breathe, just breathe. Don't worry about a thing." he cooed, swiping his palms over the beast's cheeks.

The demon tried to, sucking in gasps, and shakily pulling himself up to a sitting position. He licked over his lips as he admired the beautiful being below him, all soft and exhausted, tender folds of stomach now decorated with pearly trails of his cum. The angel's neck had lines of small teeth marks now, standing out beautifully against his ivory skin. He felt proud, seeing these as evidence that he'd been the one to claim Aziraphale like this, reduce him to a lovely mess of pleasure and trembling limbs. Even now his skin was all but burning from the elation of being able to touch so much of him, and he could already tell he was going to have dreams about this night for years, if not eternity.

"M'sorry. I'm a fucking mess."

"It's alright, Crowley. I'm so glad I got to do this with you." he said in a small voice, smiling shyly. The demon wiped his eyes, still not willing to move from where he was, wedged between tender thighs that quivered against him. 

Aziraphale looked down over his belly, sweeping a finger through the warm mess. "Hm...does yours taste the same?" Crowley jolted as he watched the angel bring it up to his mouth, pressing it through his cherry-pink lips. 

" **Angel!** You don't have to-you don't- _fuck_." he choked, seeing Aziraphale close his eyes to taste better. When he opened them again, he looked satisfied, grinning as if he'd just had one of his usual meals.

"A bit like mine, I think. Though yours has a particular-"

"T-here's no need to _explain it._ " he coughed, face heating up as he grabbed a tissue from the angel's shirt pocket to clean up the mess. A simple miracle would've been quicker and more efficient, but he wouldn't pass up any excuse left to touch the angel, smoothing the cloth over Aziraphale's stomach in unnecessarily slow strokes. "...So you enjoyed it? I helped at least a bit?" He knew the answer already, but wanted to hear more, more of his words, more of his praise. 

"Yes, oh you don't even understand how brilliant you were. I don't think I've ever experienced a sensation as remarkable." Crowley's heart picked up again, looking down over Aziraphale, who was still so relaxed and dazed. His speech was slurred from post-climax exhaustion, eyelids drooping.

Heaven didn't deserve him. She didn't deserve him. Crowley wanted him all to himself.

"You're the only one who was remarkable..." he said quietly, gaze once again drawn down to those ever-soft lips that were tipped up at the sides in the hint of a smile.

He watched Aziraphale's gaze travel lower, saw those lips curve as the angel bit into them thoughtfully, a small crease in his brow.

"Y-yes, I suppose I should go back home, it's getting quite late out and I know you like to sleep at night." he suddenly spoke, breaking the trance between them and fumbling to sit upright. "I intruded on you so suddenly..."

"Wait!" he spoke quickly, motioning for the angel to lay back on the bed. "Mind if I use you as a pillow for tonight? It's awfully icy in here tonight, and well...you know, cold-blooded and all."

"Of course! It's only prudent, after all you've done for me. You must be positively exhausted, and it is very chilly in here...oh dear, I wish I'd brought a book with me, it'll be such a waste of-"

"Shut it." he simpered, pushing Aziraphale back and crawling back onto the bed, dragging the covers up over them both as he went. "For once in your existence, get a few fucking hours of _sleep_. I think you'll find it doesn't feel that bad at all." He rested his face on the angel's chest, sighing blissfully at the soft warmth, free to breathe in his scent. Aziraphale still hadn't bothered to button up his shirt, and Crowley sank his nose into the chubby skin. "I can't possibly cause any chaos to the unsuspecting world when I'm under your watchful eye, now can I?" 

The room finally felt calm now, the haze of anxiety having dissipated from his body. He knew it'd soon be replaced by new frustrations; trying to guess what in the name of Satan Aziraphale had meant when he'd said he _felt it for long time_. Of all times for the angel to decide to be vague! He'd been to drunk with bliss at the time to even question it further, and now too much time had passed to bring it up again.

"I suppose..." Aziraphale murmured, watching the demon quietly yawn against him, grazing a hand over the marks on his neck with a hidden smile. He'd be sure they wouldn't fade for long time. "Just for tonight. Thank you again; I think I'll keep learning about these strange Earthly functions of mine. They seem to be quite interesting to experience myself...even more so when you're there with me." He heard a small breath get sucked in a little too sharply, the demon burying his face further against him. "Sleep well, my dear. I'd quite like to go out somewhere for fresh air tomorrow if you'd like to join me. I'll be right here when you wake up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley's suffered a lot in this fic at my hand...and I can be merciful...so he got one TINY kiss. Hopefully that'll tide him over till post-canon  
> 😂😭
> 
> Huge thanks to all who've read this!! 💕 (and a special thanks to those of ya'll who gave me some...interesting ideas to work with... 😈😈😈 Not gonna lie I actually re-did the rough draft like twice cause it didn't have quiiiite enough pining, and I'm much happier with how it turned out!)


End file.
